Finding Alice
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: ALL HUMAN. When Esme invites Alice to spend the summer in Forks, Alice agrees to escape the family and town that hates her. She doesnt expect Forks to be any different but the with the help of new friends Alice begins to see herself for who she really is


**Finding Alice**

**Chapter One: New People, New Place. Same Alice.**

Alice Brandon sat in her terminal observing other passengers. She wore a simple pair of pink sweatpants and a long sleeved purple shirt. A jacket was packed in her bag for when she arrived in Forks. Alice's hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail and she wore no makeup. She had given up on her appearance long ago. It didn't really matter what she looked like. It didn't change things. She was talked about regardless. She was a freak and a pretty appearance could never change that.

She watched as a young couple cuddle as best as they could in the uncomfortable airport seats. The young woman had her head resting on his shoulder, while he lovingly ran his hand through her hair. Glancing away, Alice found two young girls around her age talking quietly, but animatedly to one another. The sound of their laughter rang throughout the airport.

Alice turned away and glanced at her lap. Observing such happy people was just too much for her. The familiar pain always arose when she saw people that cared so much for one another. She wished she could be like them. She wanted someone to care about her. She wanted someone to love her, care for her, and be there whenever she needed them. She wanted someone to allow her to care about them. Instead, Alice was all alone. She was always alone. Nobody wanted to be near a freak.

When her flight was called, Alice quickly gathered her small bag that held all the necessities she would need for the summer at her Aunt Esme's home. Her parents had been more than glad when Esme had called inviting Alice to spend the summer before college at her home in Forks. To tell the truth, Esme was the only one who had never treated her like a freak and Alice was happy to get away from her parents and that town. She was leaving now and she never intended to return.

Sitting in her seat, Alice watched as the other passengers boarded the plane. It was only a three hour flight to Seattle, but Alice was glad to have the window seat. It gave her a place to rest her head during the flight and watch as the city emerged as they descended. Alice had just rested her head against the window when she felt someone sit down in the seat beside her. She turned to see the two girls from the terminal sitting next to her. She watched as the one nearest to her wrinkled her nose and gave her an evil look. The other quietly whispered 'gross' before they both started to giggle.

Alice turned away and relayed her head against the window. She tried to hold back her tears as the two girls continued to whisper and giggle next to her. She should have been used to this. She was a freak. She had been talked about everyday at school for as long as she could remember. She was called names by everyone and she had no friends. Even the outcasts of the schools avoided her. She shouldn't have been surprised that girls that didn't even know her would recognize her as a freak.

When the plane finally landed, Alice was glad to get away. She quickly gathered her bag and was one of the first passengers off of the plane. She made her way through the terminal and down to the first floor where Esme was suppose to pick her up. Upon arriving, Alice scanned the area, but didn't see her aunt. She made her way to sit down near a bench to wait when she saw her name written sloppily on a small poster board. As Alice moved closer, Alice notice that the board was being held by a boy around her age. He was tall with blond her. He wasn't very muscular nor was he extremely tiny and when he turned in her direction, Alice noticed he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

"Are you Alice Brandon?" He asked politely with a smile.

"Yes" Alice answered quietly without looking at this boy any longer. There was no use dwelling on his looks. Even if she found him cute didn't mean he would think the same of her. She wasn't beautiful, nowhere near it. He would come to see her as the freak she was in no time. They always did.

"Jasper" He said before turning towards the door, gesturing for her to follow him.

Jasper led Alice to a silver Volvo. She threw her bag into the back and climbed into the front seat beside him. The car was impeccably neat. There was no trash or debris. There were no items that cluttered the car, except for a stack of CDs that Alice noticed were in alphabetical order.

"It's not my car" Jasper said with a chuckle. "It belongs to Edward, my brother."

Alice only nodded before turning towards the window. Jasper seemed nice, but she knew not to get attached to anyone. Years of experience had proven that it would only cause more pain when the person turned on her if she got attached. And he would turn, she knew. Nobody ever stayed with her. She wished someone would. It was lonely being alone all the time, but she was a freak. Nobody ever wanted her, not even her parents.

She realized she must have fallen asleep when Jasper gently shook her awake. She quickly flinched away from him and moved to grab her bag from the back. When she turned back around and exited the car, Jasper was halfway up the walk that led to the most beautiful house she had ever seen. Gaping at it only slightly, Alice quickly rushed to catch up with Jasper before he reached the door.

"Esme's right inside. She will be waiting for you." Jasper said before moving towards the side of the house where big guy with a booming laugh was standing.

"Thanks" Alice muttered tonelessly before stepping in the house. She didn't know why she had come here. New people and a new place, but she was the same old Alice. It didn't matter where she went. Every place she had ever gone had the same outcome. With a sigh, Alice heaved herself through the door.

"Alice" She heard, before she felt arms wrap around her. "I'm so glad you made it. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. We can do so much this summer! I've got so many things planned that you, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward can do together. Oh, tonight you guys can go to that new restaurant across from the park and eat outside under a tree. Or…" Esme gushed excitedly before Alice interrupted.

"Esme. I'm really tired. Would you mind if I just go to sleep now?" Alice asked. Esme was too excited and Alice felt bad about the inevitable outcome. She knew she would disappoint her aunt in the long run. She shouldn't have come here. She should have just spent her summer alone by herself until it was time for college to start.

"Oh, of course. Come, I will show you to your room." Esme replied as she grabbed Alice's bag and started up the stairs. Once Esme had showed her her room and left, Alice changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She glanced out the window to see Jasper and the other boy throwing a football to one another. She felt tears welling in her eyes and for once she didn't fight them off. They looked so happy in this perfect life and in no time she was going to screw it up for everyone. No one was happy when a freak was around. Turning over, Alice laid her head on the pillow and began to sob. She cried for the family that hated her, the school peers that taunted her, and the disaster that was bound to occur this summer. Lastly, Alice cried for herself and the loneliness that always surrounded her.


End file.
